The invention relates to a method for connecting two workpieces together by welding, in which the workpieces are placed on clamping tables by a feed unit and are joined together by a welded seam.
Various welding processes are known for joining two workpieces together, particularly for the fabrication of body components for motor vehicles Especially worthy of note are mash seam resistance roller welding and laser welding.
For all welding processes, apart from the quality of the welded seam, economy is particularly important. The workpieces should be welded with idle time kept to a minimum. Especially in the case of laser welding, it is indispensable to hold the workpieces fixed during the actual welding operation so that they do not slip and allow a gap to open up between the two workpieces.
The object which lies at the basis of the present invention is to develop a method of the abovementioned kind which enable two workpieces to be joined together in an economical manner.